User blog:MrPacheco101/User Fighting Game Tournament (The 8th Annual Rising Dragon Tournament): Enter If You're Strong Enough!
Every 200 years the world annual Ketto Ryu Tag-Team Tournament is held in which brave and determined fighters from all around the world pair up and compete in matches around the globe. The winners will obtain the title of Ketto Ryu Champions and offically declared as the world's greatest tag-team duo.The year is 2031 and over 500 fighters have entered, but only 20 remain to compete in the finals and see who...is...the GREATEST TAG-TEAM DUO!!!!!!! In the style of a tag-team fighting game Users create their own fighters with unique attacks and team up with another in a contest The Roster Here's how the roster of the tournament is set up. There must be a ratio of 22 fighters among those 22 there must be... *9 males * 9 females * 2 genderless Within that roster there can only be 8 non-human warriors(3 males, 3 females, 2 genderless). Non-humans are basically elves, robots, demons, cat wizards from an 8th dimension etc. Just be creative about it. Now the reason why the ratio is so specific is because it has to have cast of vibrant and unique characters that can be distinguished from each other. The Fighter here's what I want from a fighter... * Name- Your character's name duuuh! Oh and if your doing a funny based fighter, be original with the name * Age: * Height: * Gender: * Race: Human or Non-Human like elves, vampires etc. * Ethinicty: * Nationality: Real or original * Physical Appearance- Give me a description of what your character's physicaly looks. What's their hair color? What's their eye color etc. * Clothes/Equipment- What does character usually wear in combat. it can be a karate gi or boxing shorts or some kind of specially made wear. Equipment is basically things ranging fro.m boxing gloves to leg guards to knights armor. when it comes to your character's clothing I want it to be unique and original * Personality: * Biography- I want you to give me a bio of who or what your character is. it can be a freelance martial artist or a super soldier or a jungle savage from the African rain forest. Just be original and unique when making a bio. I don't want half-ass. The Bio is what can distinguish one warrior from another. * Fighting Style:What is your fighter's style in hand to hand combat. It can be a martial art or some kind of military combat training or just basic hand to hand because they rely on their claws. it can be real or original. just get creative and give out a brief description. * Weapon: What kind of hand-held weapon does your fighter use. Only 7 fighters ( 3 male, 3 male, and 1 genderless) can use a weapon and lack a fighting style, but retain a weapon based fighting style. * Weapon Style (Weapon fighters only):What kind of weapon martial arts or training is backed behind the weapon. It can be a real weapon style or something original. Just be creative about it and give out a brief description. * Ability: What your character can do and backs your technique. Magic, Ki or another name for spiritual energy. It must be original and relate to your character and their fighting style * 8 Regular Techniques: Your normal moves, will be explained in the Technique section * 5 to 6 Unique Techniques: Your Special Moves, will be explained in Technique section * 2-3 Superior Techniques: Your Super Moves, will ve explained in Technique section * Advantages- What gives your fighter the edge over their opponent. Are they more agile? Are they more flexible to get out of holds? Do they take less damage from projectiles than other fighters? Do they take less damage from specific elemental types of projectile or melee attack? The advantage can't OP, it has to be plausible and related to your character. * Weaknesses: What would be your fighter's downside. Do they have a strong offense, but have a weak defense or vice verca? Is your fighter more ground type? Do projectiles do more damage? Is your fighter a boxer and lacks kicks? The weakness must be original and relate to your fighter's combat and prowess. Techniques Techniques are basically your average normal moves, special moves, and Super moves of an average fighting game. Each fighter has some kind of unique techniques and skills that make them very profiecent in combat. Here's how they're elaborated Regular Techniques These are your normal moves, the ones that you can do on the fly and require little if no energy. They have little to no damage by themselves, but when linked together will cause a chain of multiple strikes that lead to even stronger attacks. They're basically... Melee Attacks: Simple and straight forward melee hits like elbow strikes, fast jabs, a two-hit knee kick, etc. They're basically to help to start combos. Short-Range Projectiles: These are more of your basic energy-type attacks: Short range and have little damage. Throws/Grapple: These are your really close range attacks in which a fighter grabs an opponent and either throws them or jabs the multiple times before slamming them into the ground or something even more crazy. There must be at least 1-2 in your regular techniques, however you can have as many as you want if you're looking into a grapple type character. Stance/Evade: They can also be an evasive move in order to dodge the opponents or different type of stance in the fighter's martial arts. Unique Techniques The Unique Techniques are your Special Moves, your "Hadouken", Your "Charging Star", etc. Basically these attacks are much stronger than your Regular Techniques and require more energy. They have more damage and hit harder. These can be... Melee Attacks: Unlike Regular Techniques, Melee Attacks in Unique Techniques are alot more elaborate. They range from a fire inducing uppercut to 4 hit links of kicks to a furious charging headbutt. These attacks are basically to either continue or finish a combo. Be creative about it. Mid to Long Range Projectiles: These are stronger and can reach a longer distance than a Normal move projectile. They can range from fire balls to flying needles to just about anything you can put your mind to. Be creative and original. Throws/Grapple: These are the more technical and can be chained to another throw. These can range from a one hit pile driver to a multi-hit german suplex to summoning a giant black hand from the ground to crush your foe. When it come to grapple attacks make it unique and original. Unique Techniques must be named, briefly detailed, how much hits in can do (Nothing over 10 hits for melee, nothing over 6 for projectiles, nothing over 3 for Throws), how much damage it can do, and wether it has an after effect. In your Unique Techniques there must be a.... Counter/Anti Move: Within your Unique Techniques there must be at least one or two Counter moves. It can be used to counter your opponent's melee attacks or protect one from projectiles temporarily. It can be a melee move, a grapple move, or an evade. Charge-Up (optional): Some attacks may need to be charged up for maximum damage, however it drains your character's energy even faster than your usual techniques. This is basically your ES version of your Unique move and at least 1-2 should have a charge-up Variations/Follow-ups(optional): Some attacks, mostly melee, grapples, and projectiles, have several variation or a follow up attack that either adds some kind of after effect or increases the combo hits. Requires a little more energey, but at a slower rate than a Charge-Up, but still faster than a regular Unique Technique move. At least 1-2 of your move should have at least 2-3 variations or follow-ups. Superior Techniques Your Superior Technique will be your Super Move, your Hyper Combo, your Critical Edge etc. These are your strongest attacks when it comes to your fighter alone. These attacks will do the most damage and are usually used to finish a combo or power ones' self temporarily. It has a chance to leave your opponent badly damage or K.O.'d; however these attacks will require most of your energy and will leave you enough to do Unique Techniques or one more Superior Technique. This can make or break your fighter when it comes to one on one. These Techniques can be.... Melee Attacks: These are your strongest melee attacks. Can range from a savage multi-hit combo to a powerful one-hit combo to a powerful counter move. Be creative about it. Projectiles: Your strongest projectile attack. It can be a powerful beam or force blast or a summoning of flying demons. Again be creative and original. Power-Up: Can increase some kind of attribute in your fighter for a brief moment (at least 30 seconds to a minute). Be creative on how it works. Throw/Grapple: Your ultimate throw move. Can be a superior suplex or dragging your opponent to another dimension. And again be creative and original. All Superior Techniques must be named, briefly descripted, how much hits (can range from 30 +), and how much damage and or after effect of the attack. Be Creative and Original por favor. Don'ts of Creating A Fighter No Relations to establish fictional characters or organizations: Your fighter can't have any relationship to any establish fictional character or organization in video games, movies, etc. Your fighter must be original and creative. No using establish fictional Fighting styles or Techniques: Your fighter can't use a fighting style or technique already established in other media. However they can be an insperation to make something original or creative. No Ridiculous Name: Do not give your techniques a stupid name.... please. Be creative about it. Paring Up After creating a fighter a user must team-up with another user's created fighter and must compete in a tag team style tournament with other user paired fighters. Here are the requirements needed for the duo *Team-Up Backstory: The User's must come together to write detailed summary on why their fighters are teaming up. Is it because they're lovers? Do they share the same goals? Are they some part of a secret organization? Be original and creative about it *Tag-Team Techniques: These will be your Tag-Team Specials . Must have at least 3 to 4 Tag-Team Techniques. It can be a tag-team grapple or a Tag-Team projectile. Make It requires more energy than a Unique Technique, but not enough of the depletion compare to a Superior Attack. Describe it in details, how many hits, how much damage etc.Make it creative and awesome. * Secret Ultimate Technique: This is your "Secret Super Move", your "Cross Art", etc. This is when your two warriors combine they're powers to create the ultimate attack. It requires all of their energy, causing them to rely on their Regular Moves and have a very long cooling period. This attack is a 50+ hit, max damage, instant K.O. attack, however this is basically a "kamikaze" attack as it will leave you basically powerless against your opponent if you miss or they manages to counter with their own. It's best to use this attack when their energy is almost depleted and off guard. Explain how it starts up and how it;s finished Be creative and original. Make it epic *Introduction Quotes: What do they say before they fight. 1 or 2 quotes per fighter. Be creative. *Victory Quotes: What do they say after they win. 1 or 2 quotes per fighter, be creative. *Taunts: What are each fighter's taunts? 1 or 2 Taunts per fighter, be original. *Team Advantage: Explain what's they're advantages together. *Team Weaknesses: What is the downside of your team style. Fight Premise To Be Written when there's enough fighters. Category:Blog posts